Уныние
Уныние — один из семи смертных грехов, рождённых из Евы Мунлит. В какой-то момент сосудом греха стала Заводная Кукла. Маргарита Бланкенхейм — одна из его владельцев, известная благодаря серии убийств в Торагае. Sloth was one of the Seven Deadly Sins born from Eve Moonlit. At some point, its demon inhabited the Clockworker's Doll as its vessel. Margarita Blankenheim was among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Toragay Serial Killings. История Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит её дети, Гензель и Гретель, раскололи Первородный Грех на семь частей, каждой из которых соответствовал свой демон. И тогда грехи разлетелись по всему миру.Chrono Story Демон уныния был запечатан внутри человека, вновь и вновь вселяясь через потомков в течение нескольких поколений. The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania After Eve Moonlit's death, her children, Hänsel and Gretel, split her Original Sin into seven fragments, each with its own Demon. Afterwards, the Sins were scattered across the world.Chrono Story The Demon of Sloth eventually inhabited an individual, possessing their family's descendants for generations.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venomania Event Дело Веномании Примерно в ЕС 118, одержимый Демоном Уныния человек умирает, после чего тот переселяется в её зачатую внучку. От ребёнка отказались, но его подобрала на дороге крестьянская пара. Дитя, Микулия Грионио, позже ушла к герцогу Сатериазису Веномания в ЕС 136. Хоть девушка и была защищена от силы герцога, благодаря связи с Демоном, Микулия пошла за ним и присоединилась к его гарему. Спустя некоторое время, демон покидает человеческий сосуд и переселяется в Заводную Куклу, которую I.R.. The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania сделала для него. В результате, демон выбирает куклу как свой сосуд. Around EC 118, the Demon of Sloth's current host died and it possessed her granddaughter as she was being conceived. The child was later abandoned on the road before being picked up by a peasant couple. The child, Mikulia Greeonio, was later approached by Duke Sateriasis Venomania in EC 136. Although prevented from being influenced by the duke's powers due to the Demon, Mikulia followed him anyway and joined his harem. Sometime after, the demon left its human vessel to the Clockworker's Doll I.R. fashioned for it. As a result, the demon inhabited the doll as its vessel.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Père Noël Пер Ноэль В ЕС 609, Джулия Абеляр подарила Куклу Маргарите Бланкенхейм с инструкциями о том, как создать смертельный наркотик, скрытый внутри неё. Одержимая Демоном Уныния, Маргарита полностью истребила население своего города Торагай. Вскоре после этого, Маргарита покончила жизнь самоубийством, а кукла попала в руки Джулии и её преступной организации, Père Noël. Надеясь заполучить Заводную Куклу, Эллука Часовщица и Гумилия проникли в организацию в ЕС 610.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV In EC 609, Julia Abelard gave the Doll as a gift to Margarita Blankenheim with instructions on how to concoct a deadly narcotic hidden inside it. Possessed by the Demon of Sloth, Margarita annihilated the populace of her city of Toragay. Soon after, Margarita committed suicide and the doll fell back into the hands of Julia and her criminal organization, Père Noël. Hoping to retrieve the Clockworker's Doll, Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia infiltrated the organization around EC 610.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Awakening Пробуждение В какой-то момент, чёрный ящик, где сидит Аномальный, поместили внутрь куклы. Heavenly Yard Примерно в ЕС 980, Заводную Куклу забирает Галлериан Марлон и хранит в своём доме. В какой-то момент, кукла пробуждается, а Галериан принимает её за свою настоящую дочь, Мишель, обращаясь с ней точно так же. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Галлериан хранил Заводную Куклу в одной из комнат своего особняка, как можно чаще разговаривая с "дочерью".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter После того, как дом Галлериана сгорел во время гражданской войны Левианты, кукла сломалась, после чего не могла самостоятельно передвигаться. Некоторое время спустя, Ма забрала куклу из руин и перенесла её в башню с часами Театра Зла. Чтобы она "жила",Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 Механизму было поручено поддерживать порядок внутри башни. Некоторое время спустя, Заводная Кукла начала петь Заводную Колыбель.Heartbeak Clocktower PV Когда башня изнутри стала разрушаться, Механизм тут же передал силу Ложки Марлона кукле, тем самым исцелив её и дав привилегии, как Хозяйки Суда. Evil's Court - Successor of the Court В результате, кукла получила силу Уныния и Жадности, поддерживая сущность Аномального, что ждёт в её "чреве".Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい Ма убедила Хозяйку Суда продолжить дело её отца и собрать все сосуды греха.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles В здании суда она судит злоумышленников, которым удалось сбежать от Хозяйки Кладбища.Master of the Court - 罪を得るだろう 最後の審判 Она собиралась приговорить и казнить Гаммона Окто, до того момента, как официантка решила его защитить.Capriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 ... (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) В ЕС 998, она провела "суд", в результате которого обнаружилось местонахождение Золотого Ключа.Capriccio Farce At some point, a black box containing Irregular was placed inside the doll.Heavenly Yard Around EC 980, the Clockworker's Doll was collected by Gallerian Marlon and stored within his home. At some point, the doll awakened and Gallerian believed it was his real daughter, Michelle, referring to her as such.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Gallerian kept the Clockworker's Doll in one of the rooms of his mansion, speaking to his "daughter" on occasion.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter After Gallerian's house burned down in the Levianta Civil War, the doll was damaged and couldn't function on its own. Sometime later Ma collected the doll from the ruins and installed her in the Clocktower of Evil's Theater to sustain her,Heartbeat Clocktower - 時計塔の　歯車の音 それは彼女が生きている証 GEAR tasked with maintaining the insides of the tower. Sometime later, the Clockworker's doll began to sing the Clockwork Lullaby.Heartbeak Clocktower PV When the insides of the tower became too deteriorated, GEAR siphoned the power of the Marlon Spoon into the doll directly, healing her completely and giving her new vigor as the Master of the Court.Evil's Court - Successor of the Court As a result, the doll gained the powers of Sloth and Greed, maintaining the entity Irregular waiting within her "womb."Master of the Court - いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい Ma then convinced the Master of the Court to take up her father's goals and gather all the other vessels of Sin.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles In the courthouse she would also trial and execute intruders that had managed to escape from the Master of the Graveyard.Master of the Court - 罪を得るだろう 最後の審判 She later trialed and sentenced Gammon Octo, planning to execute him before the Waiter intervened.Capriccio Farce - 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 ... (裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！　判決！　死刑！) In EC 998, she held a "trial" to discover the whereabouts of the Golden Key.Capriccio Farce Sin Attributes Признаки Греха Influence Влияние Как и другие сосуды греха, Куклу подпитывает лень, отчаяние и уныние владельца, тем самым овладевая им. Similar to the other vessels of sin, the Doll fuels its owner's laziness, hopelessness, and despair and is capable of possessing them completely. Powers Сила У Куклы имеется потайной отсек в области живота, что позволяет хранить и переносить мелкие предметы. Кукла так же может "пробудиться", явившись в человеческой форме. The Doll itself has a hidden compartment around its stomach area, allowing it to store and transport small items safely. The Doll is also able to "awaken", manifesting in a human form. Demon Демон Как и все Демоны Греха, Демон Уныния заточён в своём сосуде: при контакте с человеком становится источником его магической силы. Демона надо запечатать в его первоначальную форму для полного запечатывания. Демон говорит от мужского пола и первого лица. Он показывает свою привязанность к Еве Мунлит тем, что овладевает людьми через утробу матери и показывает образ Евы; так же он переселяется в сосуды, что похожи на Еву. Like all the Demons of Sin, the Demon of Sloth resides in its vessel even when attached to a human and is the source of its magical power. In order to seal the demon, it must be sealed in its original vessel. It characteristically speaks in a boyish first person pronoun. It shows a fixation with Eve Moonlit, influencing the appearance of any it possesses in the womb to share Eve's visage; it would also inhabit a vessel crafted in Eve's image. Trivia Прочее Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Имя Греха и его последствия являются производными от Уныния из Семи смертных грехов. *Заводная Кукла неподвижна, если ты не "заведёшь" (wind = сущ.ветер;'' гл.'' завести) её, что является отсылкой к лени. *Первоначальная форма Уныния - Ветер, что является игрой слов для необходимого действия для завода устройства. *Фамилия Хацуне Мику созвучна с японским словом 発明 (hatsumei), что значит "изобретение"; эта игра слов может являться отсылкой к искусственному происхождению Заводной Куклы. *The Sin's name and its effects are derived from Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. *A clockwork doll is immobile unless you "wind" it up, relating to Sloth's connotation of laziness. *Sloth's original form, The Wind, forms a wordplay with the action required to operate a clockwork device. *Hatsune Miku's surname sounds similar to the Japanese word 発明 (hatsumei) meaning "invention"; this wordplay possibly connects to the Clockworker Doll's artificial origin. Curiosities Интересные факты *Тело Заводной Куклы сделано из Nechuna и создано в Мастерской Гинэ в городе Ласаланде, что находится в Асмодине; её ноги сделаны из мягкого материала.http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles *Изначально Заводная Кукла была найдена в 70 сантиметровой коробке.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *В Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, Маргарита сравнивает себя с куклой, которую использует в качестве украшения её муж, Каспар. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に *Забавно то, что Заводная Кукла - это первый сосуд, который был пробуждён, несмотря на то, что это - Уныние/Лень. *Демон Уныния - единственный известный Демон Греха, что овладевает сначала человеком, а уже потом переселяется в сосудDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Clockworker's Doll's body is made of Nechuna and was made in Gine Workshop in Lasaland, Asmodean; its legs are notably made of softer material.http://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles *The Clockworker's Doll was initially carried in a 70 centimeters tall box.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *In Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, Margarita compares herself to that of a doll, used like a decoration by her husband, Caspar.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に *The Clockworker's Doll, ironically, is the first vessel to awaken, despite being the vessel of Sloth. *The Demon of Sloth is the only Demon of Sin known to possess a human before inhabiting a vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Галерея Concept Art Концепт= Miniature.Garden.Girl.full.455346.jpg|Пробуждённая Заводная Кукла от Suzunosuke Vessels of sin.jpg|Иллюстрация и пояснение сосудов греха в The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Song Apparitions Песни= Sloth doll.png|Уныние в виде Ветра в Chrono Story Doll Hand 2.png|Появление Заводной Куклы в Handbeat Clocktower Hakoniwa_no_Shoujo_by_sagula.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Miniature Garden Girl Clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Judgment of Corruption rainbowi.png|Семь Смертных Грехов вJudgment of Corruption Hct_-_clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Heartbeat Clocktower MuzzleClockworkersDoll (1).png|The Clockworker's Doll as seen in The Muzzle of Nemesis CL7_4.png|The doll as it appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Book Apparitions Книги= Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Venonovel7.jpg|Микулия с Заводная Кукла в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania AbyssIRElluka.jpg|Кукла в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Gift7.jpg|Заводная кукла в Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Manga Apparitions Манга= OperaBuffaClockworkersDoll.png|Заводная Кукла в манге The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Dollmanga.png|Гумиля разговаривает с куклой в манге Deadly Sins of Evil Doeseven.png|Кукла в манге The Daughter of Evil SateriasisGuminaDSoE.png|Заводная Кукла в манге Deadly Sins of Evil QuartetsClockworkersDoll.png|Заводная Кукла в манге Quartets of Evil |-| Misc Прочее= Clockworker's Doll.png|Заводная Кукла в на обложке альбома Evils Kingdom ChibiMikuIchika.png|Illustration of Mikulia with the Clockworker's Doll by Ichika Примечания Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Уныние Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:End of the Four